Help! I'm Trapped in Cindy's House!
by ShNLo
Summary: When one of the unfortunate gang members gets turned into a lovable, drooly pooch, it's a race against time to find a cure before they are a complete dog... forever.
1. Chapter 1 ANOTHER Invention?

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, never have, and never will. If I did, things would be an 'ell of a lot different.

Anyhow, thanks for taking the time to stop and consider my fanfiction. It's my first JN fanfiction ever, so please… Read and review! I will appreciate it and love yew forevers. Yes. Now get on with the story.

Retroville's resident Boy Genius James Isaac Neutron frowned slightly as he looked up from his recent non-working invention to find his two friends, Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez, poking around his lab.

"Uh… guys? You might not want to – NO!" Jimmy yelled, as Sheen, in heated sudden conversation with Carl over Ultra Lord and the sudden comment of a Llama Sidekick, pushed Carl backwards angrily.

Carl had bumped a shelf, knocking down some extensive vials of unmarked liquids; some clear, some thickly gooish like, and others seeming to have no liquid at all, but when shaken, turned dangerous shades of red, green, and blue.

Jimmy quickly bent over and picked up the vials. Most of them had begun to shake, under pressure. He quickly threw them into the containment chamber, and closed it.

Sheen smiled dumbly, but happily, as he counted off on his fingers.

"And five… four… three… two… ONE!" he said, jumping up at the count of one just as a large explosion made the lab shake.

"Oh man… those were important science records of alien substances!"

Inventions fell off the shelves and onto the floor, and as Carl was teetering from the explosion, trying to stay upright, he tripped over Jimmy's Shrink Ray. It hit Sheen with a burst of blue electrical light, and then Sheen's tinny voice erupted from the floor, apparently in hysterics.

"Carl! What the heck didja do that for! I didn't need to be shrank! Or is that shrunk? Shrunked? Shranked? Shrinked?" The tiny Sheen could be seen with his chin on the palm of his right hand, pondering this deep and meaningful question.

Jimmy got up and shook his head as Carl was apologizing to Sheen. "I'm sorry, Sheen!" he was saying, "it was an accident! Honest! That explosion made me trip over the Shrink Ray…"

"A likely story!" called Sheen's tinny voice rather suspiciously. "You dirty rat! Wanted to bump me off, eh?"

"No, no, nothing like that!" Carl said, near tears, as he sniffled. He suddenly looked at Jimmy questioningly. "What does 'bump him off' mean, Jim?"

Jimmy gave an exasperated sigh. "It meant, back in the older days of Gangsters, to kill someone. It's what they used to threaten. 'Talk or I'll bump ya off, see?'"

Carl nodded with a strange look on his face, as if he still didn't quite understand. Jimmy picked up the Shrink Ray and pressed the Growth button. In a flash of yellow light, Sheen's form steadily grew from the floor.

With that done and well, Carl and Sheen began to help their friend pick up what dropped in the lab.

Judy Neutron's face suddenly appeared on VOX's large computer monitor. "Jimmy, hurry up or you'll be late for school!"

"Gas planets!" Jimmy muttered, quickly gathering up all his things from his desk, including his new invention, and stuffing them in his bag. "I'm going right now, Mom!" Running out the door, Carl and Sheen grabbed theirs' and ran out after him.

"Hey Jimmy. In a fight between Bonzilla – the REAL Bonzilla, not the ten-inch-tall one – and Ultra Lord, who would win?" Sheen asked, admiring one of his Ultra Lord action figures as they followed James at a run towards Lindbergh Elementary.

The boy genius groaned inwardly and chose not to answer that question as they raced up the steps and down the hall, skidding into Ms. Fowl's class room just as the late bell rang. All three heaved a sigh of relief in unison.

Opening his desk to look for something, he suddenly became aware of a female-like presence staring at him from the desk to his left. He irksomely put the top of his desk back in place and threw a glare at his neighboring scholar, the ever-annoying Cynthia Vortex.

She gave a fake look of disappointment. "Oh, darn, Libby… I was hoping that King Cranium might ACTUALLY make it before the first bell!" she cracked, and she and Libby broke up into fits of laughter.

"You know what, Vortex? Just because you have a perfect attendance record doesn't mean that I have to do the same!" he shot back, as Sheen nodded in the desk behind him.

"Yeah Libby. If Ultra Lord were late for class, you wouldn't be laughing," the Ultra Lord fanatic boy said, staring at her with his big eyes.

Libby's eye twitched as she replaced the usual attire for her head; her headphones, blaring music from the Men Pretending To Be Boys' new CD, I Think Only Of U.

Cindy smiled mockingly. "Now now, Neutron, don't get mad because I'm so much better than _you_…"

"Oh yeah, Vortex? Name ONE instance."

"Do you forget so soon the Lindbergh Elementary Team Sport Assembly? Which, oh yes, my team smoked yours in every competition!" she said, getting on her knees on her chair, her left hand resting forcefully on her desk as she leaned out across the aisle.

Jimmy did the same, their faces dangerously close. "Might I remind you, Vortex, that in every competition, you used sneaking tricks to win!" he sniped, baring his teeth like an angry dog.

Cindy barked a laugh. "Is that what you call _winning_, Nerdtron? 'Cause if it is, then everybody does it. Everybody but _you_, that is!"

Ms. Fowl suddenly interrupted, and Jimmy and Cindy suddenly realized that the whole class was staring at them attentively, soaking up every word and cutting remark made by the duo.

"Might I sta-a-a-art the class now, chi-i-i-ildren?" she squawked, looking apprehensively at the pair, who now muttered inaudible remarks as they settled back in their respective chairs.

"Tha-a-a-ank you."

The day proceeded without further incident. At recess, Jimmy continued to tinker with his new invention, the AniMorph 5000. By the end of the break, he had almost finished it; all that was left was to test it and check for errors in its programming.

When asked about it by his ever-present friends and, although Jimmy didn't consider them that way, guinea pigs, Jimmy went on to explain that the AniMorph 5000, to simply put it, could easily morph the human body into its quadruped double.

When receiving stares from even his most simply put scientific explanation, Jimmy heaved a sigh.

"Well, simply put, it can transform you into your animal counterpart…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Sheen cut him off, grabbing it.

"Awesome Jimmy! It can turn me into a tiger, a fierce tiger, and then I'll get blessed with superpowers from Ultra Lord and become his orange striped sidekick!" Sheen exclaimed, holding it up to the sunlight with a large, childish light in his eyes.

Jimmy snatched it back irritably. "No, Sheen, it's not tested yet. We'll need to find a willing subject to test it on and –"

At that direct moment, the annoying female interlopers appeared without want or warning. "You mean a guinea pig? You can forget us, Neutron, because, do we look stupid?"

Libby's hand suddenly shot up in the air. "Ohh, oh, pick me!"

Cindy contained a snicker and said, "Yes Libby?"

"NO!" Libby burst, and they both broke into laughter again. The ear-rupturing laughter that all three boys had become accustomed to.

Jimmy threw them both a glare. "Who said I'd ask you?" he said, his voice dripping with poison as he turned back to his invention, tightening a screw to hold the right side of the box together.

"There. It's done. I figure I can test it later tonight, at the lab." He looked at Carl and Sheen. "Are you guys up to it?" They smiled incomprehensively and nodded.

Cindy and Libby exchanged some whispering, then burst out laughing. "We'll come too, Nerdtron. But," Cindy said, pointing a finger in his face, "We're not going to be your guinea pigs. We're going to watch it purely for," she broke here with a derisive snort of laughter, and the two girls burst into fits of giggling, "Scientific," she giggled and snorted, "Learning."

Three hours later after school, the kids were gathered around the lab's small table set up next to the containment area, which was still black and smoking from earlier that morning.

With a flourish Jimmy presented the machine. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, the AniMorph 5000! The best way to get in touch with your wilder side." He gave a sly smile. "It's also great fun at parties."

After giving a thoroughly detailed explanation of how the contraption worked, the only one looking seriously interested by the end of the sermon was Cindy. She, apparently, had been able to follow most of it.

"So this thing can turn people into animals?" she said, staring at him like he was nuts.

"Well, technically speaking, yes."

"But you still can't talk if you get turned into one."

"No… but you do get to keep your brain, therefore being able to _think_ like a human being in the very least. I think."

Carl, who had begun to fall asleep, placed his hand on the table. It was steadily inching towards the box, as Jimmy and Cindy began a heated argument over the fact, as Cindy said it, that Neutron might _actually_ be _smarter_ as a dog or cat or whatever annoying animal James was inside.

Bickering still, neither of the pair noticed when Carl unknowingly pressed a particularly large button on the AniMorph.

Ominous words scrolled across the screen;

**_AniMorph 5000 – On - Operational_**

_**Target – Sighted**_

_**Target – Fixed**_

_**Target – Classified**_

The words appeared across the screen in flashing bright yellow letters;

**_Commence AniMorph?_**

"Oh yeah, Neutron?"

"Yeah."

_**Jimmy Neutron voice Recognized**_

**_AniMorph Commenced_**

A bright flash or purple light filled the room, blinding its audience.

**_AniMorph Complete_**

_**Subject is now morphed.**_

"Grrr…rowrf!"

A/N: Well, I give complete credit of the idea of this fanfiction to Todd Strasser's books, Help! I'm Trapped in Obedience School! and Help! I'm Trapped in Obedience School Again!. They were a few of the favorite books I had when I was younger. I'm only thirteen, yes, but I read adult-type books. Novels, trilogys, and that sort of thing.

I know that most of you will be looking at the name of the invention and saying, 'Hey! I recognize that name.' And I'm sorry for the pun about it, but I thought that 'AniMorph' fit well with the invention. I take no credit for the making of the name, which is the title of K. A. Applegate's sixty-six book series, 'Animorphs'. So I deeply apologize to any of you who might be offended.


	2. Chapter 2 An Unfortunate Mishap

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, I never have, and once again I will say it; I never will. Jimmy Neutron is copyright DNA Productions, Inc. and Nickolodeon Studios.

Four pairs of stunned homo sapien eyes stared into a pair of wide brown canine quadruped's. Silence was imminent for a long, painful few minutes, before Carl finally broke and let out a scream. "OH IT'S HORRIBLE! MAKE IT STOP, JIMMY! MAKE IT STOOOOP!" When receiving stares from the others, including the dog, who was looking bemused, he fidgeted. "I'm allergic to dog hair…"

But no answer from Jimmy came. Carl looked around, and, seeing no trace of Jimmy, his eyes suddenly fell on the dog. Whose hair looked strangely the same color as his best friend's hair… And the dog appeared to be thinking, intelligence dancing across the canine's eyes like a small fire playing tag with the stars; reaching for them but couldn't quite get to it's destination.

And then, as if shone on by heaven, all four of the kids realized the awful truth; JIMMY was the DOG. Sheen walked around to Jimmy's side and knelt down next to him, patting him on the head rather happily and dumbly, as if the thought hadn't quite occurred to him that, without Jimmy there to fix it, THEY would have to fix it.

Cindy had her hand on her chin, musing on where they'd have to keep Jimmy for the time being. He couldn't be at his house/clubhouse/lab, because his parents might discover him there. He couldn't stay at Carl's, because Carl was allergic to dogs. He couldn't stay at Sheen's, because Sheen had cats; that left Libby's house or Cindy's. When talking about it to Libby, Cindy threw up her hands.

"Nuh-uh. No WAY Dogtron is staying at my house!" she protested, folding her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"But you KNOW Momma won't allow pets at my house! It jus' might be alittle hard to explain to her that this particular dog is my _friend_…"

"Oh, oh yeah? Well, how do you think MY mom's going to react to the dog? I can't hide him forever in there!"

Libby gave her a hard stare, and Cindy began to wither, abit. "C'mon, Cindy. I know you're just protesting because you don't want to have your cru – "

Cindy cut her off, throwing a worried glance at the doggified boy. "He's not my you-know-what!" she mumbled sourly, looking down at the floor, then the ceiling, then heaving a deep sigh. "Fine, fine. I'll try. But it's ONLY until we can get Dogtron back to normal, okay? No other reason whatsoever. Nada. Nix. Zero. Zilch."

Libby gave her that 'I-know-better-than-that' smile and muffled a snicker.

Cindy marched over to Jimmy, standing in front of him and planting her balled-up fists on her hips. She leaned over so that her face was right in front of his. "Now listen up, Neutron, you're going to be staying at my house until we can fix this problem you put yourself in." At that point in her speech, the dog grumbled irritably, shifting his haunches on the floor. "Don't give me lip! Now here are a few rules and regulations that you must follow at my house if we are not to be found out; Number one, no barking, howling, OR digging up my carpet while in my room. Number two; you will be sleeping UNDER my bed, not ON my bed, for I would rather not have a stinky dog stinking up my the place I sleep on!"

He gave her a hurt look at this last statement. He didn't stink. At least not that bad.

"Don't worry, Jimmy!" Sheen said suddenly, putting his hands on either side of the brown dog's head and pulling it to face him, "Ultra Lord will come and change you back in no time and save you from the She-Demon!" Getting a sudden icy glare from Cindy, he hastily corrected himself. "I mean… the She-Angel." He batted his eyelashes at Cindy, who gave a disgusted look, made a face at Libby, and then looked around.

"Goddard! We need you over here!" Cindy called, unsure, not knowing exactly where Jimmy's faithful mechanical pooch was. A familiar bark came from some corner of the lab, and metal feet hit the floor running. Skidding to a stop in front of the OTHER dog in the lab, Goddard did a scan to see if this was a dog from the neighborhood or one of the kids' pets. When the readings came back, Goddard stared at the other dog before letting out a horror movie-type scream and retreating into his shell.

"Goddard."

Goddard poked his head back out. "Rowrf?"

"We need you to give us a collar and leash…" Cindy said with an effort, still not believe that she was doing this. Goddard extended his robotic arm in puzzlement, holding out a blue collar and thick blue leash for the blond ponytailed eleven-year-old.

Cindy clipped the collar on Jimmy with a sigh, clipping the leash to it. "I'll call you… 'Fido', I guess." Getting a disgruntled look from her furry new companion, she glared. "We can't call you Jimmy in public. People will start to wonder, you know." Cindy imagined people thinking she was nuts and then throwing her in an asylum. She shivered and tugged on the leash, realizing that the others had already left. "C'mon… I suppose I should get you home." She waved goodbye to Goddard, who was still staring in befuddlement at his master's new appearance, and left the lab.

Sneaking her way past Jimmy's house, she made her way across the street. "Now…" she whispered to 'Fido' on the front steps of her porch, "We'll need to be absolutely _quiet_ when we go in… my mom can't find out!" She pushed the door open. To her horror it squeaked rather loudly, and she hurried inside shutting it with another creak and a snap as it shut. She was sneaking towards the staircase when –

"Cynthia, darling, is that you? I was wondering when you would get home, dear." Cindy could hear her mothers footsteps getting closer from the kitchen.

Cindy panicked and began to push Jimmy towards the stairs. He took the hint and ran up, disappearing around a corner. She heaved a sigh of relief just as her mother came around a corner. She straightened up and feigned innocence. "Well, hi, mother dearest!" she said, in a strangely high-pitched voice, as if she were nervous about something…

Her mother gave her an odd look. "Hello, dear… well, I suppose now that you're home, why don't you go finish your homework then? Dinner should be ready in about an hour…"

"Yep, okay, thanks mom!" Cindy said quickly, not letting her mother finish what she was going to say, as she ran up the stairs, around the corner, and into her room, where she closed the door. Sliding down her door until her butt hit the floor, she sighed. "Y'know, even for _Neutron_ this is a lot of trouble…" she muttered, as Jimmy's black nose poked out from under the blanket hanging down to the floor off her bed. He crawled a little bit further out from under the bed, just enough so that his eyes were peeking out as well. He moaned at her woefully, his tail sweeping the carpet and batting a piece of paper that was under it.

"Shhh!"

He quieted down with another small moan.

"I said shhh!"

His nose disappeared back under the bed. Unseen by Cindy, he curled up in a little ball, sighing. Things would be so difficult now that he was a dog. And he had to live with CINDY, of all people. It was a shame that Carl was allergic to dogs. He definitely could've lived with the Wheezer's snores and health foods and such until he was cured. If he was cured. He hadn't thought about that.

In fact, he hadn't thought at all about how to change a guy back into a homo sapien from animal form… What if there was no way to change back, and he was forced to try and live with Cindy forever?

The light clicked off and the door opened and shut without a word from Cindy. Jimmy sighed, peeked his nose out from under the bed, where it twitched. He fell asleep finally, his nose still twitching, still smelling all the strange smells of Cindy's room.

He woke up the next morning to find Cindy's hand under the bed with him, searching for something. It brushed over his collar, and the hand wrapped around it, dragging him out forcefully. He met a glare yet again, and began to shrivel. "You're going to school with me. I don't trust you here." Without saying another word, she clipped the leash on and led him out.

Still thirty minutes earlier for class, the two took to school at a leisurely stroll, Cindy letting Jimmy sniff trees (as dogs were accustomed to doing.).

Almost getting yanked off her feet by a very forceful tug on the leash, Cindy growled and pulled 'Fido' back. "Hey! Who's walking who, here?" she snarled through her teeth. Jimmy grumbled at her irritably, staring at her half-patiently with the big brown dog eyes, unblinking. "It's a challenge, is it!" she said, crouching down and staring right back.

Seconds passed, and Cindy's eyes began to water; Jimmy still showed no weakness or wanting to quit. Holding her eyes open as long as she could take it, she finally blinked, her eyes watering badly. Jimmy gave a loud bark, did a spin, and sat back down triumphantly. "Oh, shut up…" she mumbled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand impatiently. "You're a dog. You don't need to blink for long periods of time. Therefore, you cheated."

The dog Jimmy stood up slightly, poked his head forward, and 'harumphed'.

"Yeah, yeah. So you say."

Outside the school, Cindy tied Jimmy up to the swing's right front metal post, looking at her handiwork.

"It should hold," she said, satisfied, as he gave her a sad look. "I know you don't want to miss school, but… I don't think they'd try to teach a dog."

She left him there, put her things in her locker, and entered Miss Fowl's room. There, she was greeted by Carl and Sheen, who were trying to stack dominoes the hard way; one of top of the other, on the skinny ends instead of flat on each other. It fell over three times before they finally noticed her funny look.

"What's the matter?" Sheen asked, sweeping the dominoes back into their container.

"Nothing."

"Hey Cindy? Where's Jimmy?" Carl asked, looking out the window.

"Well, I had him tied up to the swings. Why?"

She ignored the strange looks from a few of the kids that were listening.

"Because… All I see is his leash there now."

Cindy gasped and ran outside to see… nothing.

Jimmy…

Was GONE.

A/N: Oh, god… Thank you, all of you, for the wonderful reviews on my first chapter. I would've gotten this up sooner, but being the daughter of resourcers, I've had to shell beans, pick blueberries, SORT blueberries, and sort beans…

I might not update as often as this, seeing as how school starts the 10th this year, so with my homeschool program and extra curricular activities, I'll be fairly busy. But stay tuned, my loyal fandom! (Insert random laughing noise here)

**ReddistheRose**: Thank you! I seriously appreciate it.

**Ignite444: **Wow… Thank you! I love my fandom. Whee!

And a big thanks to everybody else who took time out of their busy schedules to review for me.


	3. Chapter 3 Okay, So He Was Dognapped

Disclaimer: I don't own JN, never have, and never will. Jimmy Neutron is copyright DNA Productions, Inc. and Nickelodeon Studios.

In Earth's orbit lazily drifted a large, metallic ship. Inside the giant machine, a tall brown-haired woman of undetermined age laughed maniacally while standing in front of a dark brown middle-sized dog. The dog was leashed to the wall with a brightly illuminated cord, attached to a plain and ordinary looking collar with a small black box attached to it. The woman was dressed in a camouflage getup, her top hugging her body and her pants clinging, but not so tight. Her brown hair fell loosely around her shoulders.

"So, tell me, James dearest, what kind of invention went wrong this time? I'm sure your girlfriend wasn't too thrilled."

The dog bared his teeth and snarled angrily in protest. His body lit up with a blue light as a large amount of electricity forcefully coursed through his body. Left panting, the woman laughed.

Jimmy Neutron's eyes glared at her with a hatred that had amounted since their last meeting. He barked several times, the sound resounding within the metal interior of the vessel. The woman only laughed, and turned back to the computer screen set into her control board.

"Ah! I see they've discovered your disappearance. Well, Jimmy Neutron, the game is on!"

Sheen and Carl were patiently staring at Cindy with dumb smiles, not comprehending the current situation. Cindy was simply staring back. "You do realize what this means, don't you?"

Carl looked at Sheen and Sheen looked at Carl. Several seconds passed. "…Yes?"

"You don't, do you."

Both boys fidgeted. "…No…" they both whispered, looking up at Cindy.

She heaved an inward sigh. "Jimmy's either run off, in which case he could get nabbed by the Dog catcher, get run over by a car, or worse…" she shivered for a moment, before continuing. "Or he could have been abducted. Who knows just how many enemies he's got now?" She mused on this for several minutes before her eyes lit up.

"Carl. Who are the most recent Villain's Jimmy's battled?" she asked, putting her face right in Carl's.

Carl squirmed under her hard gaze, trying to think, but all he could think of was…

Cheese.

Carl squeezed his eyes shut, choking under pressure. He finally screamed "I DON'T KNOW, OKAY!" Beginning to sob uncontrollably, he fell down to his knees.

Cindy gave up and looked at Sheen. "Do you know?"

He half-nodded. "There was this one villain who outraged me so much because she said Ultra Lord was just a stupid doll and he'd never save us or anything… which… he didn't… but so what! She insulted Ultra Lord!"

Cindy stared at him for a few minutes before making a little gesture.

"What?" Sheen asked, suddenly jumping out of his thoughts of the evil lady who insulted his idol.

"…" Cindy waited a few more seconds before saying, "Her name!"

"Ohhhh… that. I think she said her name was Nharapiku. No wait… Nharashintu?" Cindy made a threatening gesture before he finally screamed. "IT WAS NHARYSSALYN, DON'T HURT ME!" He fell to the ground at her feet, making little noises. "Spare me, O Great One!"

She made a disgusted grunt before running off, leaving Carl and Sheen alone on the steps of Lindbergh Elementary.

"Was it something I said?" Sheen asked quizzically, looking at Carl, who just shrugged, pulling a piece of cheese out of his pocket and smiling happily.

Cindy held up a piece of Jimmy's hair that she had pilfered from her room, hoping against hope that the dog DNA hadn't changed his hair. She held it in front of the DNA Scanner, and the door of the clubhouse swung open.

"Welcome home, Jimmy," VOX said, closing the door behind Cindy. She shook her head and activated the trap door into the Lab as Cindy had seen Jimmy do so many times over. Lowering into the lab on a platform, Cindy shivered slightly. The temperature was moderately colder than the outside.

Running over to Jimmy's Captain's Chair (as he called it), she plopped herself down into it, the chair swinging around to face the giant LCD screen taking up most of that side of the wall.

"VOX!" Cindy said clearly, "Show coordinates of subject James Isaac Neutron," she said, staring hard at the screen.

"Error: Insufficient Command."

"Okay then… Show coordinates of subject Jimmy Neutron."

"Command accepted. Searching for coordinates of Jimmy Neutron."

A searching screen appeared upon the computer, and as the digits climbed into the millions, Cindy wondered just how many files Jimmy had on his computer. Big flashing letters appeared on the screen;

SUBJECT JIMMY NEUTRON NOT FOUND IN RETROVILLE. SCAN CONTINENT?

Cindy looked bewildered. "Yes."

SCANNING…

SUBJECT JIMMY NEUTRON NOT FOUND.

Cindy banged her head on James's keyboard with a loud groan of frustration. A loud beeping brought her head back up, a slight bruise on her forehead from where the keys hit her skin. The screen was illuminated red, with flashing numbers and letters scrolling repeatedly across the screen;

SUBJECT JIMMY NEUTRON FUSING WITH DOG DNA. ESTIMATED TIME UNTIL COMPLETION:

T-MINUS 6:00:00:00

As Cindy watched, horrified, the milliseconds began reeling across the screen, seconds flashing by. "VOX!" she cried suddenly, "Open DNA scanner. Scan subject Jimmy Neutron's DNA and begin formulating a cure."

A hatch that looked very much like a CD drive opened and Cindy placed the hair upon it. She pushed it closed and the count-down screen disappeared, replaced by a model of the DNA, which had begun to change color at the base. Various numbers, letters, and symbols began flashing across the screen as Cindy began formulating something to help Jimmy's problem.

"As much as I hate to help my enemy," she sighed, taking up beakers as VOX began to help her fix something and Goddard came running out to assist, tipped off by his connection with VOX's system, "I'd hate to have to argue with a dog for the remainder of my scholarship. That kind of thing gets you a mandatory six months of people pointing and going 'Nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyaaaaaah', with the possibility of going to Juvenile Hall for hurting someone." Goddard twisted his head around, understanding but not quite understanding. Cindy gave a wry smile and patted Goddard on the head, mixing three different test tubes together, and the formula hissed dangerously and turned a nasty shade of green.

Goddard whined woefully and nudged Cindy's side. As if to torment her, he began to play old scenes from past experiences between Jimmy and Cindy. Suddenly scenes from the time they were stranded on that island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean began to play, and Cindy glared. "Goddard! Stop that!" she cried, wondering just how that footage was in Goddard's memory. Goddard paused on a picture of the pearl in it's holder that Jimmy had given her.

Her eyes widened with remembrance at Jimmy's kindness, and just how many times he had saved her. His sweet embrace, holding hands and sitting close for the sunset –

Her face set in grim determination, she worked for the next hour in almost complete silence, aside from giving VOX commands and debating the outcome of some serums with Goddard.

Another hour went by as Cindy toiled over the formulations and equations, seeming to run into endless dead-ends. Moaning in frustration, she finally sat down, the lab coat she had donned earlier having several noticeable burn marks on it as well as a large spot on her pants.

She rubbed her forehead as Goddard stayed by her sympathetically, knowing the situation but also knowing there was nothing he could do; his mental capacity was very limited, being only an artificially intelligent robotic canine. Cindy loudly and noticeably sighed, glancing at the computer screen;

T-MINUS 3:57:25:39

She got up and threw herself back into the effort, until 2:00:00:00 flashed on the screen. The DNA strand was three-quarters full, and slowly filling up. Holding up a clear beaker to the light, Cindy sighed. "Well, this is as far as I'll get." She gulped. "I just have to hope this works…"

A/N: Well, here it is. Modified, stretched (slightly), and beautiful in all it's new-ish glory. Hope you like it.

Person in Mexico: Heh, I know it's kind of weird, but I made up my own villain for this episode. I hope you all don't mind that. I couldn't really think of a fit villain for this particular fanfiction, so I just made one up. I made up the name, too, so it's most likely not-heard-before. Then again, I once made up a name and either it was already made up OR someone stole it from me, because I ran into someone using that same name.

So anyway… thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and I'm sorry for not updating so soon. School's been hard. My brother and I are both homeschooled, and I've been having to help him with classes as well as my own. I'm going to try and start doubling up on classes three days a week so that I can have four days a week off, which gives me plenty of time to update.

And most of you will have noticed the 'a mandatory six months of people pointing and going 'Nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyaaaaaah' thing. Yes, I did take that from the Trading Faces episode. I thought that maybe a little Cindy-style humor would be in order at such a tense moment, especially considering the circumstances.

And so concludes the rambling of an insane writer.


	4. Chapter 4 The Great Search

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, never have, and NEVER WILL. So don't sue me. 'Cause I didn't do anything wrong. So there.

Anyhow, just to make sure you all know, I re-did Chapter 3, to show Cindy's efforts in finding Jimmy a suitable cure. So please make sure you re-read that to make sense of this chapter.

Shortly after Cindy left the two behind to wonder, Sheen Estevez and Carl Wheezer sat in a booth at the Candy Bar, slobbering over a wonderfully large mountain of ice cream, chocolate chunks, sprinkles, and huge cherries. Sheen waved his spoon at Carl over the mound of ice cream. "Y'know, Carl, sometimes your love of llamas comes in handy!" he said through a mouthful of chocolate ice cream and sprinkles, enjoying the brain freeze he was receiving.

Carl nodded. "That contest question was SO easy! I mean, everybody knows that the Llamasaurus lived in the Prenacious Era…" he trailed off, as he dug his spoon in and pulled out an extra large chunk of chocolate that was part of the delicious frozen treat. He stuffed it in his mouth and his cheeks bulged out. "Troo mrad Rimmy rwouldrn't ree frear," Carl said, his words garbled by the food he was trying hard to chew and swallow.

Sheen's eye twitched. "Carl! Don't talk with your mouth full. Didn't your momma teach you that!" He blinked. Once. Twice. "Then again, my momma didn't tell me that either. I feel your pain!" he said, pounding a fist over his heart. "Ow! That hurt!"

Carl chewed and with a pained expression swallowed hard. He swallowed twice more for good measure, and then said "I said, it's too bad Jimmy couldn't be here. He really would've enjoyed this special not-on-the-menu prize." He looked down at the spoon in his hand sadly, shrugged, and went back to the ice cream.

Sheen's eyes suddenly popped open. "I know! We can make wanted posters and hand them out! We'll find Jimmy and show Cindy that we're not as worthless as she's told us – " he paused here to count on his fingers, " – all three-thousand two-hundred and fifty-seven times!" Without another word to Carl, he jumped up and ran out, but not before tripping on a strategically placed banana peel by Butch, who sat in a booth not far from the exit snickering uncontrollably. "You dirty rat!" Sheen said, standing up. Butch made a threatening gesture. "Er, that is, you clean… mouse! I really deserved the slipping… on the… banana peel."

Carl began to make for the exit, but not before running back and grabbing the once-in-a-lifetime giant ice cream.

Standing on a street corner near McSpanky's restaurant, Sheen and Carl handed out posters of a crudely drawn brown dog, asking if anybody had seen him. Most said no, a few people said 'maybe', and a few called them losers for loosing 'their' dog.

"He's not our dog!" Sheen cried indignantly. "He's our friend!" People stopped and stared at this outburst. His eye twitched. "Whattar you looking at!" he cried, the papers he had made flying all over the place. "Huh? Huh!" Carl sighed loudly and bent over to retrieve a few random papers that had begun to blow away with the breeze.

Sheen, realizing his papers had been scattered to the four winds, fell to his knees in anguish. "Nooooo! Why must I be tormented!" He looked down at the ground. "Oh look. A ladybug."

Bolbi, seeming to appear out of nowhere as he always did, picked up one of the posters. "I seen this dog!" he said, jumping up and down excitedly.

Sheen jumped up and grabbed him by the shoulders. He shook him rather hard. "WHERE!" he screamed, caught up in the moment. He lowered his voice. "Sorry."

Bolbi grinned widely. "Bolbi help! Follow Bolbi." And he lead them away, towards the park. They followed eagerly, hoping to recover their friend and disprove Cindy's constant remarks of how stupid they were.

Bolbi, smiling the whole way, led them to Retroville Park, near the School. He pointed to a dog drawn on the side of the fountain that bore a striking resemblance to Sheen's drawn dog. Both boy's faces fell. "That's not what we're looking for…"

"Hugh," Judy Neutron said, entering the living room with a rather worried expression on her face, "Have you seen – Hugh?" Hugh was halfway under the couch, muttering something. "Hugh… what are you doing, dear?"

Hugh pulled back out of the couch. "Well, I've been trying to get the cat off of one of my best ducks – by the way, Sugar Booger," he said, to a horrified Mrs. Neutron, "I found this CUTE little kitten in the backyard, and I just KNOW you'll love it." He reached back under the couch and pulled out a freakishly large black and white and brown cat. It hissed, leaped from Hugh's arms to Judy's head, and then jumped on the mantle place and began to knock things down and break things.

Hugh smiled. "See? It likes the mantle. I think we're going to get along JUST fine."

As the cat leapt back to Judy's head and began to hiss like a bomb under pressure and about to explode, Judy screamed.

"HUGH NEUTRON!"

Pacing in front of her dog-like captive, Nharyssalyn was ranting.

"You ruined my life, Neutron. I was made Joke of the Galaxy. If someone wanted to make a joke about a 'pathetic' villain who was thwarted by some IDIOT, they used my name. My name's been rubbed in the dirt, stomped on, and sat on. My name might as well be Mud. Miss Mud. Gee, doesn't that sound nice?" she hissed, sounding very like on the verge of becoming something nasty.

The dog moaned, whimpered, and barked.

"Oh, shut up! And now, I'll get my revenge." She pulled down a slide-ring that was dangling off the ceiling. A chart rolled down with a CLANG as the metal bottom of it hit the floor. It showed multiple ways of butchering dog. She began to laugh, going from a snicker, to a mad giggle, as it rose in volume from a laugh to an insane laugh to roaring with laughter.

Cindy finally ran into Carl and Sheen outside Retroville Park. "Guys! I've got a solution!" she cried, grabbing the both of them forcefully by the fronts of their shirts and dragging them all the way to Jimmy's house. There they ran into Hugh Neutron, who was carrying a large cat that looked very moody about the situation it was in. Hugh, looking fairly secretive, was sneaking his way towards Jimmy's clubhouse.

"Oh! Hi kids!" Hugh said, glancing at the house. Judy wasn't there. "Can you guys help me out? Mr. Whiskers needs someplace to stay. I was hoping we could keep him in Jimbo's clubhouse there. I need to keep him from Sugar Booger, so she won't get rid of him. Just until she calms down at least."

Cindy stared at him for the longest time. "Eh… sure, Mr. Neutron – we were just, uh, going in ourselves. We were, uh, going to visit Jim – Jimbo," she said, using Hugh's name for him. Carl and Sheen gave her funny looks. She glared back. They withered.

"Great!" Hugh said, handing Cindy the giant cat. She staggered under the weight, her face finally appearing over the back of the mound of fur. It looked strained.

"No – problem – Mr. Neutron!" she puffed, trying her best to make her way to the clubhouse. She managed to hand Sheen the hair she had been using, he of which held it up to the scanner to admit them in. Cindy, dropping the cat, wiped her brow. "What does that cat eat?" she muttered, opening the hatch to the lab. The floor under them opened up, and all three kids, startled, dropped into the lab on the bums, Sheen landing on top of Cindy.

"GERROFF!" she screamed, forcing him off hard enough to make him land on Carl. They both groaned and lay back.

As Cindy grabbed up the beaker, the screen began to beep loudly.

"WARNING, WARNING, WARNING: SUBJECT JIMMY NEUTRON FUSING WITH SUBJECT CANINE IS NOW T-MINUS 00:30:00:00."

Cindy slammed her closed fist on a button and a hatch opened up on the floor. All three kids jumped in as the platform under the hatch rose slowly, the clubhouse roof opening with a whirr. The blue rocket with Jimmy's Atom Emblem began to hum as Cindy started it up, the countdown sequence playing in her head. "BLAST OFF!" she yelled, and the rocket shot off the roof. It skimmed low over the town before the booster kicked in, shooting them up into the atmosphere.

Breaking into Earth's gravitational orbit, they drifted along now, as Cindy flipped on the radar. Near the corner of the screen, to the northwest, showed a large blip. "That has to be it," she said. "Although, that was rather easy…" she shrugged and set the rocket on a straight course for the blip.

A/N: Whoaho… whew. My brain feels fried. This is shorter than the other three chapters, but it should get better over the next few, in the climax of the story. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long, but since school kicked in full force, and my parents have been giving me all these chores, so it's enough to drive me insane.

Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews from last time, and I hope you'll keep 'em coming. They're pretty much the only thing that's standing between me and quitting. This story, to me, isn't really going anywhere, but seeing as how you guys like it, I'll stick it out to the end.


	5. Chapter 5 A Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, ALRIGHT? …So can I stop writing disclaimers? -Long pause- …I didn't figure…

Lights! Camera! …Action?

Cindy's emerald eyes grazed the ship's large metallic exterior, looking for an easy, unnoticeable place to land. She flipped out the landing gears, powered down the engine to a low whine, and settled onto the top of the ship with the merest thump.

Carl and Sheen were looking rather hesitant at getting out on the rocket, but after yet another threatening gesture from Cindy, they climbed out, although very reluctantly. After this, they were going to be sure that no matter WHAT the situation, they wouldn't go anywhere with Cindy.

Cindy looked around abit and found a hatch which they could enter through. Sliding as quietly as possible inside, Sheen closed the hatch behind them, opened his mouth to make a remark, and found Cindy's face dangerously close to his. He buttoned it.

"Thank you," she whispered, not really looking like she meant it. Tension grew heavy in the air like so much fog, almost so thick that you could smell it. Carl peered around the edge, looked back and nodded. He held up two fingers. Cindy held it back with a questioning look. Carl nodded again.

Jimmy was there, and so was the villainess; but, according to Carl's sign language (which took several minutes to figure out in itself), it seemed as if the villainess was ready to get rid of the boy genius. Cindy's eyes half closed, and her eyelids twitched.

"Why do I bother myself with Neutron?" she whispered inwardly to herself. Sheen and Carl just looked at her and shrugged. All three took a deep breath and tumbled into the open space.

"FREEZE, TURKEY!" Sheen screeched, at the head of the little group. The startled villainess just stared at the boy with wonderment.

"How did you…? Where did you kids come from?" It took her a few moments to recognize Sheen and Carl before she gave a growling laugh. "Hahaha. Come to rescue Little Jimmy?" she said, chortling her good fortune. She got to destroy Neutron AND his little friends! "Oh look. You brought Neutron's girlfriend too!"

Cindy bristled. "He's not my boyfriend, lady, but you'd better let him go, or else!"

Nharyssalyn laughed. "Or else _what_. You'll glare me to death? Oh, dear girl, I'm shaking in my shoes." The woman pulled out a laser blaster out of her belt loop and fired at the kids. They moved just in time, a large black hole being blasted in the metal floor of the ship.

Nharyssalyn growled now. "Why you little –" she ducked low and Cindy went flying over her head, having aimed a kick at her. Cindy tumbled, regained her footing, and created a Tai Chi stance.

She whirled around in a flash of blonde hair and managed to give the villainess a good kick in the shoulder, making her stagger. Sheen lunged at her legs, managing to trip her as Carl landed on her back.

"Oww…" he said, rubbing his back, "my spine… that hurts."

The villainess shoved Carl off, rushing over to the control panel. She closed her fist and prepared to smash a red button on the control panel. Cindy deflected her arm and got an inside kick, pushing the woman over.

Jimmy, being quiet in shock up until now, began furious chewing upon the cable that held him. Sheen came over, studied the rope, looked at Jimmy's attempts, and pushed him away from the rope. "Here. Let me get that for you." Sheen took the cable, wiped the dog spit off, and bit down on it. The cable snapped.

At the sound of the cable snapping, Nharyssalyn, Carl, Cindy, and Jimmy all looked at Sheen in wonderment. The dog's eyes were popping open. He barked loudly, shocking everyone back into the reality of what was going on.

The dog snarled loudly and leapt at Nharyssalyn, who screeched loudly and horribly and flung out an arm to put the dog off it's course. Jimmy flew back and hit the wall, out like a light.

"JIMMY!" screamed Sheen, Carl, and Cindy. Nharyssalyn took advantage of this and jammed her fist down on a large round green button on the console.

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED. PLEASE CLEAR THE AREA AND HAVE A NICE DAY."

As the sequence began to count down from five minutes, Nharyssalyn shoved the kids aside and ran to the escape pod. With some beeps and a loud whoosh, she was gone.

Cindy pulled the beaker out of the corridor they had left it at and rushed over to the unconscious mutt laying on the floor. Tipping the beaker into the dog's mouth, she shook the dog's head, praying that it would wake up. The dog's form slowly began to recede as the antidote took effect, and Cindy jumped back as with a bright flash Jimmy Neutron's body suddenly jumped up.

"YES!" he screamed to the world. "I'm… I'm me again! No more dog hair!"

Before she even had time to think about it Cindy had flung herself into Jimmy's arms and mashed her lips down upon his. Two seconds passed before both of their eyes popped open and they both jerked from each other. Cindy spat on the ground and wiped her mouth off. Jimmy said nothing, but his eyes were still wide.

Carl and Sheen of course had seen nothing, but were looking at the controls interestedly. Jimmy and Cindy grabbed the both of them and hauled them out, having but one minute left before the ship exploded. As a loud, booming TEN echoed in their ears, Jimmy started up the rocket, whispering to himself. The boosters kicked in full flame and off they went.

Three seconds passed before the ship exploded in a giant fiery ball, pieces of metal flying by the group but none actually hitting them. They all cheered and rejoiced on their way back into the atmosphere.

Back home and safely on the ground outside Jimmy's clubhouse, all five were standing in a circle. Libby had finally joined them, after demanding forcefully where they had been and why they didn't include her.

Jimmy and Cindy took over explaining, but both looked at each other when it came to the part about what Cindy had done. They both nodded to each other and told Libby none of this, Cindy looking away when Jimmy skipped it. Libby sighed to herself.

_I know they did something_, she thought, smiling inwardly, pretending to smile to Jimmy, _but I'll let them play their little game_.

After the other three had left, deserting Jimmy and Cindy to talk to each other about what happened, Cindy rubbed her foot in the dirt and wouldn't meet Jimmy's eyes.

"Look, about what happened up there – "

"Lemme guess, Vortex. You were all wrapped up in the moment and weren't thinking?"

Her face turned to a snarl as she looked up at him. "Who said I wasn't thinking?"

His face broke into a devilish grin. "You mean you did that on purpose?"

She turned scarlet. "NO! Why would I – Why would you even ASSUME – "

"You said it, Vortex, not me. Maybe you should think before you say things. Oh yeah, that's right! You can't, because _you_ don't have a brain."

"What about yours? Was it YOU who gave you a cure? Was it? Was it YOU who slaved for five hours trying to make you normal again just to be treated this way?"

They went on and on, and as Carl, Sheen, and Libby watched from behind the hedges on Carl's lawn where it crossed over to Jimmy's, Carl and Sheen smiled and turned to Libby, who was grinning widely.

"Back to themselves… uh-gain…" she sighed slightly, but retained her smile. "It's so nice, isn't it?"

All three watched as the two of them went to continue their arguing in Jimmy's clubhouse. Jimmy admitted them in, and the clubhouse door closed behind them. Silence ensued for five seconds before screams and yells erupted from the clubhouse, and Sheen and Carl's faces lit up with remembrance.

"Should we have reminded them about Mr. Whiskers in the clubhouse?" Carl asked softly, his eyes wide.

Sheen thought about it. "Naw."

All three walked away.

AN: Well, here it is. I intended for this story to be much longer, but I just couldn't do it. You can be assured that my next story will be here VERY soon, and hopefully it'll turn out much better.

I hope you all had at least SOME fun on this story; it was rather fun writing it, so thank you for asking. –Long pause- …You didn't ask? Well phooey on you. I said you asked so you asked. –Sticks tongue out-

Haha… goodbye everybody.


End file.
